MAJOR TBBT Plot Twists
by Mike Chinni
Summary: Some MAJOR TBBT Plot Twists. Note: these are NOT to be construed as "official" in any way, shape, or form. They are solely a product of my twisted/warped/weird/wonderful imagination. We go from the couples as shown in the show to these wedding types: 3 traditionals, 3 sets of vow renewals, 2 3-ways, a 4-way, a pair of 5-ways, & 1 6-way!


Major TBBT Plot Twists (emphasis on TWIST as in TWISTED)

Note: these are **NOT** to be construed as "official" (i.e. from anyone associated with the show) in any way, shape, or form. They are solely a product of my twisted/warped/weird/wonderful imagination.

The guys **_finally_** got fed up with Sheldon, so they killed him & put his body through a wood chipper to get rid of any evidence. Amy was distraught at first, but Raj & Stuart were there to comfort & console her. The 3 of them fell in love & will now wed into 3-way marriage. Sheldon's Mom (Mary) & Leonard's Dad (Alfred) finally **hooked up,** fell in love, & have decided to get married. They have asked Amy if they can have their ceremony jointly with Amy's wedding ceremony, which Amy has agreed to. Howard's father, Phillip, has come back & it turns out that he's a male version of Beverly. He & Beverly fall in love and will **also** get married at the same ceremony as Amy, and the others. The various married couples (e.g. Lenny, Howardette, Amy's parents, Penny's folks) have, at Amy's suggestion, decided to renew their vows at the same ceremony. So, the wedding will now be a massive ceremony with Amy marrying Raj & Stuart, Phillip & Beverly marrying each other, Sheldon's Mom marrying Leonard's Dad and all the currently married couples renewing their vows.

But during a **wild** orgy in celebration of all the upcoming nuptials, Lenny & Howardette _**really **_bonded. After thinking about it, they all realized that they want to join into a 4-way marriage. This has been coming for some time, since Bernadette is pregnant with Leonard's baby & Penny is pregnant with Howard's baby. Their 4-way marriage will solidify their bonds & legitimize the pregnancies. Since they will be joining into a 4-way marriage, the 2 couples have decided to forgo their own vow renewals in favor of their 4-way marriage vows.

Ramona came to the wedding pining for Sheldon, planning to object & say "Don't do it! I love you Sheldon!". Upon finding out that Sheldon is dead, she is grief-stricken, but Barry Kripke & Bert help her over her grief. After a night of consolation, they have fallen in love & decided to marry in another 3-way marriage. Lucy, Emily & Claire showed up pining for Raj; Denise shows up pining for Stuart; Alice, Alex, & Priya arrive pining for Leonard; and Anu, Ruchi & Dr. Elizabeth Plimpton arrived just wanting to get in on a repeat of the orgy, which they learned about from a video of the orgy that Raj had posted. Zak & Glen stopped by just to say Hi and Leslie Winkle came over to celebrate Sheldon's passing (who she really hated). Leslie, Alice & Priya fall in lust & love with Glen & Zak after realizing that their "packages" _are_ **proportional,** so they have decided to join into a 5-way marriage. While Lucy, Emily, Claire, Alex, & Denise realized that their pining was to remain unrequited, they also realized that they'd fallen in love, so they also decide to join into a 5-way marriage! Janine Davis, Dr. Sam Gablehauser and President George Siebert are in a happy 3-way marriage and have told everyone that they are willing to provide advice on how to make a multi-way marriage work. Anu, Ruchi & Elizabeth meet Janine, Sam & George, they all fall in love & they decide to join into a 6-way marriage. For Anu & Ruchi, their primary motivation is love. For Elizabeth (aka _Dr. Slutbunny_), her primary motivation is also love but she also just adores the sheer **_kinkiness _**of the whole thing. Dr. Stephanie Barnett & Kurt show up & announce they are married. Given the massive wedding ceremony, they ask if they can renew their vows there, which everyone agrees to.

At the massive wedding ceremonies, we see standing in the back . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **_Sheldon_**! The guys **didn't** kill him after all. It was just a hoax they perpetrated at Sheldon's request/insistence because he realized that while he loved Amy, he loved science more. As he once said, "Science demands nothing less than the fervent and unconditional dedication of our entire lives". So, to stay faithful to science he has decided to stay single & celibate for the rest of his life. To avoid future female temptations, he plans to relocate to a secret undisclosed location with high-speed internet, and nearby train & comic book stores. He plans on tele-commuting to work (which will make his co-workers _**very**_ happy). But then he meets Mrs. Francine Latham. She is fascinated by his vow of celibacy & decides to change his mind. She tells him she'll give him an **_unlimited_** budget to fund all his research, **_if_** he'll marry her. For the sake of science (and a future Nobel prize), he agrees. He comes out of hiding, confesses all to everyone, and they ask to join in the already massive wedding ceremony, which everyone agrees to.

So, we'll have 3 traditional weddings, 3 sets of vow renewals, 2 3-way weddings, a 4-way wedding, a pair of 5-way weddings, & a 6-way wedding. There will be 1 officiant for each set of weddings. To help the officiants keep all the names straight everyone has agreed to wear name tags.

The wedding ceremonies take a full day to complete. Francine buys the apartment building as well as the adjacent apartment building & merges them into a single building. She has the merged building gutted & converted into new condominiums customized for each of the newly wedded & renewed tuples. All this was done while the honeymoons were taking place. Wil Wheaton's house is destroyed by mudslide, leaving him homeless, which makes Sheldon extremely happy since Wil is still at the top of Sheldon's arch-enemies list. Upon hearing this, Howardette leases their house to Wil on a long-term arrangement, despite Sheldon's _**vehement**_ objections. All the newlyweds & renewed couples move in to their new customized condos and they all live happily ever after, except for Sheldon who's still waiting for his Nobel prize.

Weddings Summary

3 traditional weddings  
o Alfred & Mary  
o Phillip & Beverly  
o Sheldon & Francine

3 vow renewals  
o Amy's parents  
o Penny's folks  
o Stephanie & Kurt

2 3-way weddings  
o Amy, Raj, & Stuart  
o Ramona, Barry, & Bert

a 4-way wedding  
o Lenny & Howardette

2 5-way weddings  
o Lucy, Emily, Claire, Alex, & Denise  
o Alice, Priya, Leslie, Glen, & Zak

a 6-way wedding  
o Anu, Ruchi, Elizabeth, Janine, Sam Gablehauser, & George Sieber

A MAJOR thank you to Regina Moreno for encouraging me to fine-tune & publish this.


End file.
